Classic Reality
by xerisa
Summary: All Tenten wanted was a typical, classic, [Love] story brought to life! Just for [Excitement]. However, she didn’t know that her wish would be [Granted]. She never realized that it would happen to [Her]. A [NejiTen] Fanfic!


**Summary: **All Tenten wanted was a typical, classic, love story brought to life! Just for excitement. However, she didn't know that her wish would be granted. She never realized that it would happen to _her_.

-

"_The committee cancelled our meeting."_

"_Oh."_

"_Why are you late?"_

"_I'm sorry but I slept in late."_

"_You're not sick, are you?"_

"_I'm fine."_

It was the middle of the night and Tenten lay awake on the couch. Tenten had a glazed look on as she stared at the screen before her. "That was great!" She finally said when the credits rolled. "I wonder what'll ensue if that happened in real life, here in Konoha."

She tapped her chin by her forefinger, "it could be Naruto with Sakura, or maybe with Hinata! Yeah. That would be amusing."

She smiled, "or maybe, Shikamaru, Ino, and Temari! That would make a very beautiful triangle." Tenten tossed a blanket over her, ready to fall into deep slumber. "I just hope I could witness a romantic love story… here in Konoha!"

Unfortunately, Tenten haven't noticed that when he said those words, a falling star appeared. Would the falling star grant her wish?

Of course.

-

Tenten yawned as she stretched. She stared at the clock beside her and saw that she was… three… hours… late. My God! I hope you live, Tenten. She groaned and dragged herself to get ready. Somehow, she imagined what would happen.

"_It's all right, Tenten. We can skip training!"_

Tenten gasped. "Where did _that _come from?" She asked to no one in particular. What made her mind think that? Maybe she was going wanka-wanka? "It was supposedly…"

"_My beloved Tenten! You're late. Are you all right? Are you sick?"_

Tenten bonked her head. "What's happening to me?" Her mind must've been too attached to those movies. She concluded that she would never watch such thing again. "It should— would be: Tenten, because you're late! I'll torment you!"

-

And so…

Tenten looked around as she noticed there was nobody in the training grounds. "Maybe my clock's broken."

"You're late."

Tenten almost jumped as she heard those two words. She swiftly turned and saw Neji, few inches before her. "Cite your reason." He ordered, but Tenten felt something wrong. What was with him? He seemed… different. Before she could even talk…

"You're not sick, are you?"

Tenten shook her head vigorously.

Neji abruptly touched her forehead with his palm. The sudden contact surprised her. "You're hot."

Tenten scoffed, "excuse _me_!" Neji chuckled silently, "I meant your temperature."

Yes. He was different!

"Training's cancelled for some reason. Gai-sensei's being an idiot again." He smiled at Tenten and grabbed her wrist. Before she knew it, he was dragging her to somewhere she didn't know yet. "W-wait, where're we going?" But then, realization hit Tenten.

This scene… so familiar. She saw it last night!

Oh no. Was the movie really coming to reality? That couldn't be just pure coincidence, can it? She thought hard what would happen next.

"_Do you like the steak?"_

"_Yes. But you still haven't told me why we're here."_

"_Well, I want to say something… to you. Um, you see… I… love you."_

Tenten cursed inwardly. She wished that wouldn't happen for she didn't know how to react. Suddenly, she remembered. The wish she recited last night. She wouldn't have asked for it if she knew it would come to reality! She groaned and when she felt Neji stop, she looked around.

Ichiraku?

"Like they say, right? Feed a cold. Feed a fever!"

Tenten sweat dropped. "I realized that you're the king of misquotes."

Neji ignored her statement and pulled her in the eatery. During the silent meal, Neji spoke. "Do you like your ramen?" He asked with a smile on his face. Tenten gulped and answered, "um, yes." But when she ended her statement, something developed in her. Her mind took over her whole self!

"But you still haven't told me why we're here."

Tenten shut her eyes tight. What will happen to her, now? Oh God really was _too _to her. "Well," Neji started. "I want to say something… to you. Um, you see… I…"

"Teuchi-san! Ne, one beef ramen!" Naruto interrupted as he entered the small canteen. Tenten smiled widely, "Naruto! BLESS YOU!" She shouted with a thankful look. She turned to Neji, only to find out that he was displeased. "What's that again?" She asked with a sweet tone.

Neji shook his head. "Nothing. Maybe I'll tell you some other time."

Tenten cheered inwardly. Sure, she had this feelings for Neji. But she wasn't sure she could handle the awkward moments with Neji. When they got out, Tenten thought what happened next at the movie.

"_You're always the kidder! Come on, what is it?"_

"_Nothing. Maybe I'll tell you some other time."_

"_Ok. So… where will we go next?"_

"_My sister wants to meet you."_

Tenten gripped Neji's hand tightly. Just the thought of that movie becoming real made her nervous. Unfortunately, Neji took this as a sin of affection and not… anxiety. But suddenly, an idea struck Tenten. Neji doesn't have sisters! She almost jumped with joy. However… Reality wasn't too nice to her.

"My cousin wants to meet you."

Tenten's jaw dropped. "Who?"

"Hinata. She said she wants to tell you something."

Only one thing to do. "Ugh," Tenten acted, clutching her forehead. Neji spread an arm around her waist, "are you all right?" He asked, concern obvious in his voice. "Maybe you should really meet up with Hinata. She can do something about your… condition."

Tenten groaned.

-

"_Hi. It's very nice of you to visit, Emily!"_

"_The pleasure's all mine."_

"_I just want… to know if you love my brother, too."_

"… _Of course I do. I love him very much."_

Tenten whimpered as she saw Hinata with a warm smile on. "Hi. It's very nice of you to visit, Tenten." She greeted and outstretched her arm. Tenten unwillingly shook Hinata's soft hand. "T-The pleasure's all mine." She answered.

Neji left when he heard his name being called by a maid. Meanwhile, Hinata waited for him to disappear before she talked. She lead Tenten to the couch. Tenten waited for her doom! "Tenten… I just want… to know if you love my cousin… as much as he loves you."

"Um… I don't know what you're talking about." Tenten thanked God because she had the chance to talk by her own will. "Oh. Haven't he… proposed yet?"

Tenten gasped secretly. This wasn't from the movie last night. She saw this one last week. "Um, no."

Suddenly, Hinata screamed! Tenten felt a sharp… thing strike her back! Nevertheless, Tenten wasn't minding that. What she was thinking was… she saw this scene last month! Oh, how many movies would be involved in her life?

"_Oh my God, Carla! Carla! Are you all right?"_

"_Joe… I don't know… what would happen to me, now. B-But… I just want you to know that I… I… l-love you."_

Tenten saw Neji run towards her. "Oh my God, Tenten! Tenten! Are you all right?"

Tenten gulped as a certain feeling urged her to say something. "N-Neji…" She started. "I don't know… what would happen to me, now. B-But… I just want you to know that I—" Thankfully, a maid came in. "Neji-sama, Hinata-sama… Hiashi-sama wishes your presence—OH MY GOD! BLOOD!" The maid fainted and landed on the cold marbled floor.

"Take her to the hospital, Neji-san. I'll take care of father."

"All right. I owe you, Hinata-sama."

Tenten groaned once more. She already pictured what will happen next! This was so like déjà vu!

"_Hang on, Jillian! We're almost there. We're almost in the hospital."_

"_I'm s-sorry, Bill. I… haven't protected you like what I said."_

"_Shh, don't talk, honey. I… don't want you to be harmed any further."_

"Hang on, Tenten! We're almost there."

Tenten felt that specific sensation again. "I'm s-sorry, Neji. I… was so careless."

Neji snapped, "don't talk! Are you stupid? How can you be so reckless? If you die do you think Team Gai would ever be the same? If you die do you think there would be another sane person who would train with me? If you die do you think I could still say that I love you?!"

Tenten fell silent. She didn't know why this was happening. Maybe this was a dream. A nightmare, perhaps. But she just couldn't wake up. This might be a very… weird fantasy. A fantasy that would never be true!

-

Tenten lied on the coma as Neji sat on the very corner of the room. She knew she was awake, but her eyes were glued shut. Oh this was bad! AWKWARD! Because… Tenten knew this! She saw this last week.

"If only you knew, Vanessa. I really like you. And you don't know what it feels like seeing you on that bed. I feel so… helpless. Vanessa, I… I really love you!"-Kiss-

"Help!" Tenten could only think. But she heard Neji's voice, "if only you knew, Tenten. I really… like you." He continued with his unbelievably gentle voice. "You don't know what it feels like… seeing you on that ugly, white bed." Well, Neji would remain Neji in some way. "I feel so… weak! Tenten I… I… I love you."

O-kay, so that was the end of the speech. I wish you the best, Tenten.

Tenten felt Neji's warm breath tickling her face. Strands of her hair were being brushed away from her face. Tenten's heartbeat was louder that she swore that she heard it echo. She felt him awfully close.

And then…

-

**A/n: **BWAHAHAHAHAA!! CLIFFY!! YEAH, BABY!! I love this.


End file.
